Abstract This supplemental administrative grant will allow a three-person Company team to participate in the Information Corps (iCorps) program to accelerate commercialization of the Company?s predicate STTR Phase I grant technology, which is the development of a pharmaceutical treatment for traumatic brain injury. I-Corps is an intense eight-week entrepreneurial emersion course and requires the team to create a business canvas through conducting 100+ customer interviews. The team consists of the Company?s Chief Executive Officer, Medical Officer and the Principal Investigator of the predicate grant.